


Peter’s Predicament

by hoi_joi



Series: Peter is Embarrassed [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Cum, Avengers Family, Cum while watched, Ejaculating, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Gen, M/M, Naked in public, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter is embarrassed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Cum, Small Penis, Teen boner, Teen cum, Thor is an idiot, Voyeurism, boner, cumming, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoi_joi/pseuds/hoi_joi
Summary: Peter is a teenager. A teenager has random boners of course. What Peter doesn’t expect is to end up naked in front of the team with his random boner. And if Thor puts his hands on his dick one more time...Artwork to come





	Peter’s Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with no idea what it would turn into. This is one installment of the “Peter is embarrassed” Series. Next one is titled “Peter and Thor’s Curiosity”. Let me know what you think! This is obviously not for everyone, so ignore / leave if you are offended by teen dicks, cumming, or uninetional embarrassment.

_Avengers Headquarters_

 

“Peter, could you stop squirming.” said Steve, exasperated. “Please.”

 

Peter flushed red, and hastily nodded before throwing his mask back on to hide his flushed face. 

 

“I’m…” said Peter, trailing off. “Gonna run to the bathroom.” He said rapidly. Then he promptly jumped onto the ceiling and crawled away. 

 

“Huh.” Said Clint. “That was…interesting.” 

 

Tony just shrugged, and then Steve resumed the meeting.

 

In the bathroom, Peter threw his mask off, and hit the front of his suit, making it come loose. He jumped out of his suit and let out a long sigh.

 

A tent was very visible in his boxers. So visible, in fact, that his 15 year old penis was peaking out through the hole in the front. 

 

Peter cursed and willed his erection down, but after 5 minutes of no luck, he sighed and threw his spidey mask back on. 

 

“Has anyone asked for me, KAREN?” Asked Peter. 

 

“Toney inquired it was taking long, then Clint made a poop joke.”

 

Peter sighed and looked down at himself again. He couldn't get the damn boner to go away. And he had to get back before it was too long of an absence. 

 

He knew his boner would be visible through his skin tight suit. He just didn't know how to get it to go away. 

 

KAREN seemed amused, though. “Peter, you’re a teenager. Things like this happen. Just go back out there and it'll go away eventually, medically speaking.”

 

Peter sighed, and stubborn as he was didn't put on the suit. “But what if they see, KAREN?” Peter whined.

 

“Then they will know you are in a state of arousal.” Said KAREN, matter-of-factually. 

 

Peter grumbled as he put on the suit again. “You're no help, KAREN.” He said, as the slipped his arms in and turned towards the full length mirror. 

 

He pressed his hand against his symbol and watched as the suit quickly went skin tight against him. He glanced in the mirror and gulped.

 

His boner was painfully obvious. His erect dick was pushed to the right side, and you could even make out the veins. 

 

He shook his head and put his head in his hands. 

 

“KAREN, any…” Peter was interrupted when Toney banged on the door.

 

“Hey Pete, you okay?” Asked Tony. 

 

Peter cursed and yelled toward the door. “Ya, I’m fine. Just doing my business. I'll be out in a sec!”

 

When Peter heard Tony walk away, he let out the breath he was holding and asked Karen the same question. 

 

“Any Ideas on how to hide this, KAREN?” 

 

“Try holding your hands in such a position that covers the arousal but looks natural. Something like this.” She said, pulling up a picture.

 

“Okay” breathed Peter. He got into position and quietly opened the bathroom door. He awkwardly walked to the meeting room, nodding at one of the passersby. The passerby looked at Peter strangely. 

 

He got into the room and everyone turned to stare at him. 

 

‘Shit’ thought Peter. 

 

“You okay?” Asked Steve.

 

“Huh?” Asked Peter, not concentrating. 

 

“I said, Are you okay?” Said Steve, again.

 

“Oh yeahhh. Totally fine. Nothing wrong. Everything is totally cool.” Said Peter unconvincingly. 

 

Tony patted a seat on the couch next to him. “Come sit down, bud.” Peter awkwardly shuffled to the spot Tony gestured to and ridgely sat down. Everyone stared at him weirdly. Peter shakily shifted to a new pose. Everyone continued to stare at him weirdly.

 

“Anyways…” said Steve. “As I was saying…”

 

Peter tuned him out, as all of his attention was turned to his inflamed erection.

 

All of that moving and rubbing caused by the slow walking wasn't doing any good to his arousal. In fact, it made it worse. He felt precum stain his boxers and was glad the suit was wet sealed. 

 

He twitched around, and disturbed Tony a little. Tony glanced at him and Peter just waved meekly back.

 

Peter continued to fidget and move around, much to Tony and Steve’s chagrin. Finally, Tony snapped. 

 

“Peter.” Said Tony, interrupting Steve’s long spiel. 

 

“Y-ya?!” Said Peter, much too loudly. Nat glared at him. 

 

“What is wrong?” Demanded Tony, snatching Peter’s mask off of him. Peter panicked internally, realizing he was disconnected from KAREN.

 

“N-nothing! Nothing's wrong.” Said Peter. “Sir.” He hastily added.

 

“FRIDAY, what's wrong with Peter” said Tony, snapping to the ceiling.” Peter held his breath.

 

“It seems that Mr. Parker is very warm.” Peter let out his breath, saved.

 

“You’re warm. That's it?” Deadpanned Tony. Peter nodded quickly. Tony sighed and hit Peter’s middle, watching at the suit become baggy.

 

The suit dropped to Peter’s waist, effectively making the 15 year old naked from the waist up.

 

His toned body was slick with perspiration, and some sweat slid down his body, pooling around his Adonis belt. 

 

Peter gulped, as Tony gestured for Steve to continue. He glanced around at the people in the room uncomfortably. He locked eyes with Clint, who winked at him. Peter blushed and tried to focus back on Steve, but found he still couldn't. 

 

His boner was finally free of compression, but was now unfortunately hard and jutting out of the hole in his boxers. He felt the cool air brushing against from the gap in his spidey suit, and hope desperately that no one could tell. He had bunched his suit up around the hill of his erection, hoping it blended in.

 

He continued to squirm, which only further dug his grave for him. The more he squirmed and fidgeted, the more he sweated and the more he annoyed the team.

 

Tony gave in to annoyance after 5 minutes of it. 

 

“Peter. Give me the suit. Obviously your legs and feet need to cool off too.” 

 

Peter gulped. “I… can't do that.”

 

Tony looked confused. “Yes you can, and you will. Now give me the suit.” Said Tony. After a couple of seconds of silence, Tony went to grab the suit himself when Vision interrupted. 

 

Tony stopped mid-assault “Wouldn't it be wise for young Peter to grab a change of clothes first? It would be weird for him to attend the meeting in only his undergarments.”

 

Peter wanted to jump up and hug vision, but refrained from doing so. He was saved!

 

Or so he thought.

 

Tony just shrugged. “It's fine. My house, my rules.”

 

Tony turned back towards Peter. “The suit, please.” Scott nodded along. “Just give him the damn suit, Parker.” 

 

Peter gulped, hard. Tony sighed and lunged for the suit, grabbing it at Peter’s waist. 

 

“Wait, Tony!” 

 

Tony had made the mistake of grabbing both the suit  _ and _ the boxers, and were dragging them all down. Peter could only helplessly flail as the 15 year old was stripped naked. 

 

Silence prevailed, and Peter closed his eyes as tears brimmed. 

 

He was naked.

 

He was completely naked with a leaking boner.

 

He was completely, butt naked, not a single bit of clothing on with an erection so hard it almost hurt in front of the fucking avengers.

 

He was ready to just about kill himself.

 

He opened a watery eye to see the gobsmacked Avengers looking at him. Tony looked the most shaken, with his mouth open, eyes firmly planted on the 15 year olds sex. 

 

His penis was of an average size, maybe a little smaller, for a 15 year old, 4.8 inches hard, and reasonably thick. He wasn't over endowed, but he was roughly smaller for his size, proportionate to his body. His head was flaming red, and his cut cock was pointing straight to attention.

 

Upon closer inspection, which everyone in the room was surely doing baring Steve who promptly covered his eyes, Peter’s young penis had a visible vein running down the right side, and disappeared into his scrotum.

 

His balls, as well, were of average size as well, and were lightly furred as expected of a 15 year old entering the early mid stages of puberty. The penis rested on a nice batch of pubes, and the reason his endowment was described in such extreme detail was because the Avengers saw it all in extreme detail. 

 

Peter felt the tears begin to well more and he couldn't help when a tear slipped, and he covered his head in shame. 

 

This snapped Tony out of his trance, who moved into action immediately. This of course snapped the other avengers out of a trance as well, and they all crowded around Peter.

 

Tony sat down on the couch next to Peter. Peter felt the couch dip, and he shifted down the couch a little as more tears began to fall.

 

Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him into an awkward hug. Tony could feel the sweat and muscled skin on his fingers as he pulled Peter into a one sided hug. His warmth radiated into Peter’s naked body.

 

Peter's face was pushed into Tony’s chest, and his arms were pushed to his side. He was still naked and erect but the feeling of radiating love encompassed Peter and he began to sob as embarrassment caught up to him.

 

It looked like an awkward situation, a naked 15 year old boy being hugged by Tony Stark while the 15 year olds dick stood as full attention.

 

The moment was ruined by Thor. (Of course it was ruined by Thor)

 

“His penis is punny and cute!” Boomed Thor.

 

Everyone glared at him.

 

Thor did not listen to the not so subtle hints.

 

“Are all Midgard penises this small?” Said Thor, not at all helping the situation. Peter cried harder into Tony’s shoulder

 

Bucky promptly dragged Thor out of the room, Thor’s indignant cries echoing as he left. 

 

“Shhhhh… it's okay Pete. It's okay.” Said Tony, quietly into Peter’s ear, rubbing his bare shoulder. Tony knew that Peter still being naked was an issue, especially when his hard dick was still on display but he needed Peter to stop crying first. 

 

“If I may” said Vision, slowly floating over to the scene. 

 

“It may be optimal to remove young Peter’s erection, as to minimize the embarrassment he is feeling at this moment. He is but a mere 15 year old, who is in a less-than-optimal situation.”

 

Tony looked up from Peter and nodded at Vision, not knowing quite what he meant.

 

Vision began to pick up Peter’s boxers when the team heard Thor’s booming steps, and Bucky’s hurried feet behind. 

 

Thor appeared in a rush and promptly walked towards Peter.

 

“Do you see what I mean, Man of Buck.” Said Thor, as he reached for Peter’s still very hard dick.

 

Various cries of “wait!” “Stop!” And “no!” Echoed throughout as a winded Bucky caught up. Thor got a hold of the 4.8 inch teenhood and traced a finger on the vein. 

 

“This vein is not on Asgardian endowment.” Said Thor, seemingly yet again unaware of what wrong he was doing. 

 

Peter’s head jerked at the stimulation, and he unleashed himself from Tony to stop Thor but seeming frozen at his penis in the god’s hands. 

 

Thor continued his rant. “And the lack of what you call foreskin.” Said Thor, tracing fingers on the head of Peter’s dick, Peter’s precum trailing with his touch. Peter’s breath hitched and he felt white hot fury shoot though his body. “Or the lack of hair on the scrotum.” Said Thor, tracing and fondling Peter’s medium balls with his other hand, not stopping the head stimulation.

 

He just couldn't catch a break.

 

Thor jerked back when the first shot of semen landed on Peter’s shoulder. Peter groaned with pleasure as shot after shot of cum landed on his body, thick clear white jets of pleasure glistening on the pale skin. His clear 15 year old cum complimented the fit sweaty body of the 15 year old. 

 

The semen landed seemingly everywhere, his collarbone, pecs, and, pooling around his abs and pubes.

 

Everyone couldn't help but be impressed at the amount of cum that came out of the rather small dick (of course, they knew that must be average for a teen like Peter). 

 

It must of been an odd scene, Peter Parker surrounded by the avengers, completely naked, covered in his own cum, dick going down to semi-erect. 

 

Of course, since Peter can never catch a break, while he was recovering from the post orgasm haze, Pepper Potts walked in with just about ten reporters. 

 

All we're gobsmacked at the scene.

 

Tony went straight into action as the cameras began to flash, and Peter began to panic.

 

“Okay, time to go. Peter up, everyone else make a square around him. Let's escort him to the room.”

 

Everyone jumped into action, forming a square around Peter, Peter standing right in the middle naked as the day he was born covered in his clear-white fluid.

 

If someone were to glance between the gaps, they would be in for an eyeful.

 

_A little while later_  


 

Peter walked out of the shower, wearing only an extra-extra large Stark T-shirt. His head was wet and it was obvious he had been crying.

 

Tony sat on his bed, waiting. Peter sat down cross-legged (he didn't Tony to get another eyeful) and they sat in silence for a little bit.

 

Finally, Tony broke the silence.

 

“I know today was… a little weird. Actually, a lot weird. But I want you to know today was completely an accident, and I made sure all pictures were turned in to me. They’re on your stark phone for your eyes only. I know you’re only 15 and this is crazy for you, but it's all okay. No biggie. I want you to also know me and the other Avengers don't think any less of you, at all.” 

 

Peter sat in silence of a second, before speaking.

 

“The other Avengers and I.” Said Peter, still staring straight ahead.

 

Tony looked at him, confused. “Huh?”

 

Peter looked at Tony. “You said ‘me and the other avengers’. It's ‘the other Avengers and I’”. 

 

“Why you..” said Tony, before ruffling Peter's head. Peter smiled and they both fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

 

“I’m sorry…” Peter started, but Tony interrupted him.

 

“Uh, uh, uh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now come here, punk.” Said Tony, pulling Peter into a one armed hug as they continued to stare at the ceiling.

 

They stayed in the comfortable silence for a couple minutes, before Tony got up. Peter still laid down, though. 

 

“You’re a good kid, Pete.” Said Tony as he walked out. 

 

He glanced back to yell one last thing. “You might want to put some pants on, though” He snickered as he heard Peter’s indiginat yell. 


End file.
